The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known computing systems use shared servers to provide resources, software, and data to computers as requested by a client computer. In many applications, remote, off-site computing resources are used to supplement on-site computing resources. In a “cloud computing” system, data and software applications may be run on a server permitting users to access the data and applications independent of user location. For example, a cloud computing system may enable web-based tools or applications that users can access and use through a web browser similar to a program installed locally on their own computer. Typical cloud computing providers deliver common business applications online that are accessed from another web service or software like a web browser, while the software and data are stored on servers. Many cloud computing systems consist of services delivered through servers.
Distributed computing is presently utilized to process computing projects. Generally, a distributed computing system includes a number of separate computers ready to perform computational tasks and provide computing capacity when necessary. Computers utilized in a distributed computing system are made available to take on defined computing tasks when the computer is not otherwise put to use. In addition to lending computing capacity as a member of the distributed computing system, individual computers also require electrical power to process the requests. Current distributed computing systems and share and request computing resources independent of particular device operating states such as device power capacity or availability. In a mobile application, this is particularly problematic as battery supply and capacity may be quite limited. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide distributed computing among devices based upon operating states of the particular devices.
Concentrated computing resources such as in a cloud computing system disadvantageously expose users to data and application loss in event of a malfunction or disruption in network access. Therefore, it would be advantageous to combine aspects of a distributed computing system with aspects of a remote access system such as a cloud computing system to provide computing services including services based on user location.
Further, communication and informational transmission over public and private networks expose users to security risks. Therefore, there is a need to mitigate informational loss and public exposure of transmitted and stored data over networks.